


day 10: giving up

by orphan_account



Series: the twelve days of shipmas (giving edition) [10]
Category: UNIQ (Band)
Genre: Best Friends to Lovers, Gay Chicken, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 18:16:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9001336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: seungyoun grabs at his shirt and kisses him back with just as much passion, tracing his tongue along the seam of his lips and nipping at the bottom one until yibo opens up.they’re making out, yibo thinks foggily, and it feels fan-fucking-tastic.they’re making out, yibo receives a sudden flash of clarity, and this is where they might end.





	

**Author's Note:**

> twelve days of shipmas challenge for u-n-i-fics.tumblr.com
> 
> full prompt list on my tumblr

when it comes to them, giving up is _never_ an option.

at least that’s what yibo’s telling himself.

it’s officially been ten minutes since seungyoun was dared to play gay chicken with him but they’ve already amassed quite an audience. a crowd of drunken college kids are crowded around them now in a haphazard circle, wolf-whistling and hollering at every round that passes. yibo’s never been one much for attention himself and all of these strangers’ gazes are making him progressively uneasier despite the fog of alcohol that’s made him spontaneously courageous enough to accept the challenge. he’s just lucky that his best friend is in the same boat, flipping off anyone who snickers too loudly or makes any lewd comments.

seungyoun is already in his lap (his first move) and yibo had defended by wrapping his arms tightly around seungyoun’s waist. a hand on his inner thigh, a hand slid up seungyoun’s shirt, a deliberate porno-esque moan and an attempt at an ass grab later, they’re still at a stalemate. both he and seungyoun are stubborn as nokia phones so he doesn’t foresee either of them pulling out anytime soon.

“just kiss him!” wenhan giggles, draping himself artfully along the floor. yibo was about to tell him that he’s just that close to a puddle of vomit off to the side but at that, he decides that wenhan can accept whatever karmic punishment the universe has in store instead.

seungyoun turns to look over his shoulder at him, features shrouded in shadow. yibo’s close enough to recognise that overtly-competitive glint in his eyes and a sliver of apprehension creeps up his spine. it’s not that kissing itself is scary, alright? he’s kissed people before plus he’s had to do much worse to win some other bets in the past (the sight of lacy pink panties still gives him nightmares).

it’s the fact that it’s seungyoun, his best friend since childhood.  

they’d vowed that nothing would ever change between them, a pinky swear pact when they’d graduated from middle school and split up to attend high school in different countries. it seemed like seungyoun hadn’t forgotten that when he’d met him at the airport before freshman year at college began for them both, falling back into easy camaraderie with each other again once they’d stopped hugging and shedding manly tears. sharing a small apartment had reconnected them again, brought them back to that comfortable level of friendship they’d always had and yibo knows he made the right decision to come back for college. seungyoun had always understood him in a way others couldn’t. knew when to push and when to let him stew in silence for a while under that cold exterior. knew when to surprise him with a tub of ben and jerry’s or a takeaway bag of steamed buns that could pass for his mother’s if he ate them hot. knew when to chuck a heat pad at his head if he’d overworked his muscles that night dancing till late in the studio or to toss it in his lap gently if he’d accidentally done his back in whilst trying a new move.

so what would it say about them if distance couldn’t tear them apart but a simple touch of the lips could?

yibo blinks and then suddenly the gleam of sweat on seungyoun’s cheekbones are glaringly in his sight, followed by the press of lips onto his own.

he wants to pull away. he wants to stay. he wants to kiss back.

he makes a strangled noise instead. option d.

he sucks in a sharp breath and grabs at seungyoun’s shoulder to steady himself at the rush of blood from his brain. their lips are still stone, not moving. the cheers from the crowd are growing more muffled, almost disappointed at the lacklustre effort the two are making.

“yibo-ah, your move.” sungjoo’s voice fades into the wave of background noise that yibo’s choosing to block out, terrified of what might happen if he actually tuned in to what they were saying. he registers the words anyway though and wonders if hiding in a hole underneath seungyoun would qualify as his move.

“come on,” seungyoun mouths against his lips and it’s a surprisingly electric feeling, the chap of his own lips catching against the balm of seungyoun’s, “or are you giving up?”

and out of everything, that’s what makes yibo’s brain and the two beers he had kick into overdrive. he doesn’t really think, just pulls seungyoun’s body closer on top of him and kissing him insistently. there’s not much response for a few good seconds and for a moment yibo thinks he’s won.

the illusion doesn’t last long.

seungyoun grabs at his shirt and kisses him back with just as much passion, tracing his tongue along the seam of his lips and nipping at the bottom one until yibo opens up.

they’re making out, yibo thinks foggily, and it feels fan-fucking-tastic.

they’re making out, yibo receives a sudden flash of clarity, and this is where they might end.


End file.
